Suna
by Maicarmen
Summary: Gaara fue prendado por la kunoichis de Konoha, en esta oportunidad Ino se ha robado su corazón, ¿Sobrevivira el Kazekage a esta cita?. Esta es la historia que culmina la trilogia (Sakura, Hinata, Ino) . Gaara x Ino...
1. Desertico

**Capítulo I**

Desértico.

El sol caía verticalmente sobre su cabeza, sentía como el calor de su propio cuerpo ascendía entre sus ropas, la sensación en aquel momento era como si estuviese cubierto por una manta gruesa empapada de agua tibia, bastante desagradable para todo el que no se apellidase "del desierto".

Había transcurrido una semana entera desde que huyó, despavorido ante la nueva decoración de su oficina, cortesía de Temari, y la verdad es que no le interesaba mucho regresar a Suna.

Estaba sediento, esta era una de esas situaciones en las que lamentaba que su calabaza no estuviese llena de agua. Sin embargo no hizo drama de aquello, simplemente se acuclilló y juntando las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos miró al horizonte, mientras el viento se metía entre sus cabellos y lo cubría tenuemente de arena.

El paisaje parecía monótono a simple vista, pero los ojos escrutadores de Gaara estaban habituados a perderse en el movimiento perpetuo del desierto y las dunas, no había en el mundo nada más desnudo y sincero que este desierto árido e implacable.

No lograba sacar de su mente a aquellas mujeres, la pelirrosa y la pelinegra lo habían desconcertado, una con aquel carácter voluble e irascible y la otra con aquella indiferencia y desinterés. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la sien izquierda, palpando el kanji "amor" grabado en su piel, lo que estaba pensando era en lo injusto que resultaba el hecho de que Naruto tuviese aquellas dos chicas tan pendientes del, sin que se lo propusiera o le importara en los más mínimo.

Molesto, se puso de pie y echó a andar, hundiéndosele los pies en la arena de tanto en tanto, era fatigoso pero le aliviaba el enojo.

Sobre su cabellera encendida se cuajaban unas enormes formaciones nubosas, color plomo, en cuyo vientre bramaban los relámpagos. Poco a poco la luz disminuía y el calor, ahora húmedo, se volvía agobiante; esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que llovía en el desierto.

A Gaara eso le importaba poco, simplemente se aisló en su defensa absoluta y esperó a que se desatara el vendaval.

Finalmente cayó la tormenta, plena de furia, atronadora y salvaje como solo puede serlo en un yermo desolado, el muchacho la miró impasible como si solo fuese una roca más de aquel erial. Era feliz, su felicidad más grande era estar solo y abandonado a los impulsos primitivos, eso era algo que solo podía pasar en las dunas. Sentía placer y seguridad cuando miraba la tierra, su tierra, y confirmaba que era igual a ella. La misma palidez de su tez, imposible de broncear, pese al sol implacable, la veía en las arenas blancas e inmutables; el rojo encendido de su cabellera siempre estaba allí, en las rocas bermejas y en el ocaso mismo, perpetuamente arrebatado de rubíes; y el rayo color de jade, tan poco visto, extraño y precioso, verde, de una tonalidad tan distinta al vegetal, parecía enteramente recogido en su iris perfecto. Y aún así no lograba conseguir una chica que acompañara su soledad.

Porque la verdad era que Naruto le descubrió, que siempre es mejor ser más de uno.


	2. Piromanía

Capítulo II

Piromanía.

Después de la larga lluvia bebió abundantemente, extrayendo el agua clara y limpia de la arena, que hacía levitar sobre su cabeza y exprimía lentamente haciendo uso de su chakra.

La noche empezó a caer a su alrededor acompañada del coro gutural de los dingos* que salían a saciar su hambre.

El pelirrojo echó a andar entonces con más brío. Una vez recorrida una buena decena de kilómetros se encontró con un espectáculo extraño, completamente ajeno a lo que era frecuente y normal en los desiertos del país del viento.

Ante él, al abrigo de una abrupta pared de arenisca roja, se encontraba un gran fuego que alzaba enormes flamas y regueros de chispas al aire, estaba sobrealimentado, el viento ululante lo volvía aun más violento y sin embargo le añadían más y más leña.

Miró atentamente las figuras que se movían alrededor de aquella hoguera, descubriendo que no eran pastores de cabras, ni comerciantes, más bien parecían algún equipo de investigadores torpes, de esos que aparecen en documentales descubriendo cosas harto conocidas e irrelevantes.

Cuando fue evidente que el campamento acabaría incendiándose con las chispas, decidió intervenir.

Abajo, en el precario campamento, un grupo de hombres se movía de aquí a allá, avivando el fuego.

-Así es, así está mucho mejor- decía un hombre rubio y corpulento, que miraba la hoguera con entusiasmo, ignorando las chispas que saltaban por todos lados, amenazando con incendiarlo a él y su equipo.

En un pequeño paréntesis el hombre miró al cielo, examinando detenidamente las constelaciones y comparándolas sesudamente con una carta celeste, que llevaba en el amplio bolsillo de su túnica.

-¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar?- preguntó una figura, cuyo rostro estaba envuelto en un voluminoso turbante rojo.

-No hay duda, todos se morirán de la envidia- sentenció el hombre completamente satisfecho.

La persona del turbante se acercó vivamente al rubio y preguntó en voz baja, como quien participa de una conspiración.

-¿Cuánto pagarían por ellas padre?

-Por verlas más de mil yenes y por tenerlas diez mil…

El par se miraba intensamente, conteniendo el aliento, imaginándose las enormes cantidades de dinero que ganarían con aquella empresa, cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Ambos se giraron, desconcertados, en posición de combate, empuñando kunais y mirando agresivamente el lugar de dónde provenía el ruido.

-No se asusten, vengo en son de paz, su fuego es muy alto puede incendiar su campamento.

Una carcajada fue la respuesta que recibió la advertencia del recién llegado.

-¿Y qué importa que se queme? No vine hasta aquí para ver el paisaje, partimos mañana temprano, ya la tormenta nos ha traído lo nuestro, gracias por preocuparse de todos modos.

Gaara no entendió nada de nada, solo se asombró aún más de lo que oía. Avanzó hacía el grupo extrañado e insistió.

-No entienden, es peligroso lo que hacen, las llamas son muy altas, no hace falta que sean tan altas ni tan fuertes para dar calor e iluminar el campamento, como están no podrían cocinar una cena sin quemarla.

El del turbante rió sonoramente y sugirió invitar a cenar al recién llegado.

-Por mi está bien, mientras no intente apagar mi hoguera.- Culminó el rubio sonriendo pícaramente ante la ingeniosa frase que se le había ocurrido.

-Lo siento, mi padre aprecia mucho su trabajo. Sígueme, menos mal que llegaste Gaara, de no ser por ti no habría podido comer esta noche.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos verdes como platos, no recordaba conocer a ningún pirómano del desierto, sin embargo le siguió muerto de curiosidad.

Entraron en una tienda bastante alejada del fuego y se acodaron cómodamente sobre una lujosa alfombra de seda, entre mullidos cojines. Allí pudo ver los luminosos ojos azules de su anfitrión, era lo único que podía ver y se preguntaba qué clase de persona daba por sentado ser reconocida, si se ocultaba tras tanta ropa.

-Prueba este vino- Le ordenó mientras le ofrecía un cuenco pequeño de una porcelana incolora.-Creo que por aquí está la carne- señaló mientras hurgaba en un paquete cualquiera tomado de un montón de paquetes idénticos.

En unos pocos minutos la cena se encontraba servida en grandes bandejas redondas, se le hizo agua la boca ante el exquisito aroma de la carne fuertemente condimentada y el apetitoso guiso de berenjenas que se le ofrecía. Su misterioso anfitrión le ofreció una palangana de agua fresca para lavarse las manos y mientras lo hacía se dispuso a quitarse el engorroso turbante dándole la espalda al kazekage.

Gaara detuvo lo que hacía, se quedó sin aliento cuando vio caer una larga y sedosa cabellera rubia sobre la espalda de quien le invitaba.


	3. Frutisis Vaginae

Capítulo III.

Frutisis vaginae.

No acertó a pensar claramente, todavía tenía cara de pasmado cuando Ino Yamanaka se dio la vuelta para lanzar por ahí el turbante que ocultaba su cabeza de miradas indiscretas, en menos de un dos por tres la muchacha se acomodó frente a las bandejas y empezó a comer.

Gaara terminó de lavar sus manos e imitó a la muchacha, ambos comían al estilo del desierto, es decir directamente de las mismas bandejas, sin usar ningún tipo de cubiertos, de manera que conforme se agotaban las viandas sus manos se acercaban cada vez más entre sí.

-Ino ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí? Y esa hoguera ¿Para qué es?- preguntó finalmente mientras se servía mas vino.

La muchacha, que comía con la espalda apoyada en una gran torre de cojines, puso una expresión dubitativa.

-Se supone que es un secreto… pero tú no se lo dirás a nadie ¿verdad?

Gaara sopesó mentalmente los pros y los contras del asunto, tratándose de la kunoichis de Konoha podía encontrarse encubriendo un crimen múltiple pero aún así siguió adelante.

-Te prometo no decirle nada a nadie.

-Es la Frutisis vaginae… solo crece en el desierto, algunos piensan que es una leyenda ya que no ha sido vista en muchos siglos, mi padre consiguió un mapa con la ubicación de su último brote y vinimos a buscar los bulbos.- Culmino con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Y el incendio?

-Pues lo que pasa es que la Frutisis vaginae solo brota después de una tormenta seguida de sol abrasador, hemos venido aquí todos los años pero las condiciones no se han dado, así que mi padre decidió encender una hoguera a ver si logramos cosechar algo.

Aquella idea era muy loca y a Gaara le pareció que en la práctica era muy exagerada pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo le quedaba una duda importante.

-¿Qué es una Frutisis vaginae?

Ino rió con ganas de nuevo, parecía que todo aquel asunto era muy divertido para ella y sin embargo Gaara no veía nada de ofensivo en su risa.

-Es una planta legendaria, se dice que su néctar es capaz de frenar y revertir los efectos del envejecimiento en la persona que lo beba en el solsticio de verano a la luz de la luna llena, también se dice que su flor atrae la felicidad a todo el que la mire.

-y… ¿Tú crees que eso sea cierto?- preguntó el pelirrojo, llevaba toda su vida en el desierto y nunca había oído ni visto nada parecido.

-No, lo que sí es cierto es que la gente pagaría mucho dinero solo por verla, si conseguimos aunque sea un solo bulbo, la floristería Yamanaka se haría famosa y nuestras ganancias nos convertirían en el clan más rico de Konoha, mi familia podría incluso volverse más influyente que el clan Hyuga.

Gaara sonrió perplejo…


	4. Trigal

Capítulo IV

Trigal.

La última vez que el Kazekage había mirado a la joven Kunoichi solo le pareció una fanática de las flores, un poco excedida en su pasión por ellas pero nada llamativa, tal vez era el vino o el vestir, tan diferente en esta ocasión, de aquellas otras en las que solo llevaba el austero vestido ninja, aquel que si bien era atrevido, no lograba hacerla destacar, pero definitivamente esta vez era diferente.

Continuó paladeando el vino que la joven le ofrecía, no aquel vino rojo extranjero, tan apreciado por lo escaso, sino un tipo de jugo fermentado, dulce y realmente aromático, con poca capacidad para embriagar a un hombre pero si lo bastante fuerte como para ablandarle el cerebro y las percepciones.

Ino aún no lo sabía, pero aquella intensa atención que le prodigaba Gaara era producto de la contemplación que este llevaba a cabo sobre su persona.

Gaara estaba realmente muy asombrado de que pudiese crecer un cabello de aquel color, tan parecido al trigo y a la arena, miraba y miraba solo para distinguir que el cabello nacía casi blanco en la raíz y que poco a poco se coloreaba débilmente, era increíble que en aquellas largas hebras se encapsulase el color tan alegre de los canarios y que este color tan festivo en el ave, convirtiese a la mujer en algo desvaído, casi intangible.

Yamanaka hablaba, comía y bebía a grandes sorbos, despreocupada, llena de confianza y alegría, estos excesos coloreaban in crescendo sus mejillas, creando un marcado contraste con su piel blanca.

Era muy raro para el de la arena, mirar a esta mujer en la roja penumbra de la tienda, para comenzar parecía relumbrar; tan blanca era su piel bajo los pliegues de la túnica que destacaba como una perla metida en una caja de negro terciopelo.

Traía el cabello completamente desceñido, las hebras de color canario, brillantes y flexibles formaban arcos y ondas amplias sobre sus hombros a la manera de las ninfas y las sílfides.

Igual de extraño resultaba el color de sus ojos, esos que en sus primeros encuentros siempre estaban abiertos, rebosantes de curiosidad, brillantes y tan intensamente azules como los Naruto. Aquel era un color no solo muy exótico sino también familiar… el color del cielo veraniego y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era el mismo puro, uniforme e infinito color que tenía el techo del desierto durante el día. Sin embargo, durante la noche, por obra y gracia de algún encantador milagro de la refracción, esos irises se convertían en un par de lunas plateadas.

Y esas lunas lo miraban con la intensidad que solo da el vino a las mujeres.

La cena estaba a punto de tocar a su fin. Afuera el crepitar de las flamas era intenso y se oía el traquetear de los hombres afanados en su ir y venir.

La charla acerca de la Frutisis vaginae había decaído… los jóvenes ya no hablaban más, ahora se limitaban a un par de asuntos sumamente serios, Gaara miraba a Ino como si pudiese embeberse en ella, como lo hacía con el desierto y ella cabeceaba débilmente, atontada y adormecida por la bebida y el exceso de comida.

Recostada sobre sus cojines, parecía una odalisca embriagada de todo tipo de placeres y voluptuosidades. Nunca supieron cuanto tiempo transcurrió mientras estuvieron en aquel extraño trance. En un momento dado un viento frío penetró en la tienda y precisamente por su carácter gélido despertó a Kazekage, reparó entonces en que Ino dormía y que las bandejas sucias permanecían vacías ante él.

Se apresuró a recogerlas, cuidando de no hacer ruido, limpiarlas atentamente y guardarlas donde bien pudo. Cuando terminó se dio cuenta del silencio que se había hecho en el campamento, aguzó su oído y descubrió que no era aquel el silencio del desierto, completamente impenetrable, más bien se oía muy débilmente el rumor apagado de la arena que cae.

Curioso, se asomó al exterior, el fuego no lucía ya, la gran hoguera había sido apagada, aún había algunos hombres ocupados en apagar los rescoldos de color rojo cereza que quedaban de aquel. Desde su perspectiva los hombres sudorosos que vertían la arena le parecían algo realmente absurdo. Vistos de espaldas parecían estar enterrando al fuego para quedarse en la completa oscuridad, como adoradores de la noche. Recordó entonces que se afanaban en la fantástica búsqueda de la Frutisis vaginae y volvió al interior de la tienda.


	5. La Marcha

Capítulo V

**La Marcha.**

El amanecer los sorprendió estrechamente abrazados sobre la alfombra de seda, ninguno de los dos tuvo nunca claro los eventos de la noche, tan solo repararon en el incensario lleno de la alucinógena hierba de beleño, que ardió durante toda la noche, claro que la única en conocer sus efectos era Ino y ella con lo azorada que estaba no se esmeró en explicarle nada al pelirrojo.

-¡IIIIIIIIINOOO! Es hora de irnos, hija- gritaba afuera el hombre rubio y fornido, Gaara palideció pero Ino se desprendió del Kazekage con agilidad increíble y con un par de saltos y contorsiones logro ajustarse una nueva túnica y enrollarse un turbante en la cabeza.

Antes de que el muchacho lograra reaccionar, el padre de Ino descorrió vigorosamente la cortina de la tienda y la luz solar entró a raudales por la abertura deslumbrando al Kazekage.

-¿Y los bulbos?- preguntó la rubia, con la voz temblorosa de la emoción.

El rubio guiñó un ojo y le dedicó a su hija una amplia sonrisa.

-Están a buen resguardo, no te preocupes- señaló el hombre, a lo que la muchacha respondió con un par de saltitos.

-Espera unos minutos a que termine de arreglarme- pidió la chica mientras se colocaba un ancho cinturón e iniciaba la tarea de ordenar los pliegues de su turbante de manera que pudiesen cubrirle el rostro.

Fue entonces cuando el señor Yamanaka reparó en Gaara, quien estaba todo desparramado sobre la alfombra, con el torso medio desnudo, el cabello vuelto un turbión rojo sangre y los ojos envueltos en una espesa sombra negra, resultado directo de haber dormido sin desmaquillarse. El señor Yamanaka dio un respingo al ver su aspecto, pero luego recordándolo de la noche pasada se limitó a sonreír débilmente.

Para Gaara, esta escena pasó por sus ojos como en medio de una bruma incierta, recordaba vagamente una enorme hoguera en medio de la fría noche del desierto, y una hermosa mujer rubia a su lado pero no lograba discernir nada más allá de la urgente necesidad de amar, previa a su encuentro con aquel fuego. Miro a Ino, pero esta ya se había terminado de vestir y solo le ofrecía aquellos ojos azules llenos de vida y alegría, Gaara se frotó un par de veces los ojos nuevamente extendiendo cada vez más la mancha negra en sus parpados, a lo que Ino se echó a reír y se acuclillo a su lado para limpiarle el rostro.

-Oye, ¿Te sientes bien Gaara?- le preguntaba mientras le frotaba la cara con un trapo húmedo.

-No lo sé, me duele la cabeza…- respondía el Kazekage mientras se componía torpemente el atuendo y se llevaba la mano a la cabeza alborotándose aún más el cabello.

-¡Auch! Debe ser el beleño, apúrate ya tenemos que irnos.- le decía Ino como si hablase con un niño pequeño.

¿El qué?...- preguntó alarmado el pelirrojo pero en ese preciso momento la tienda empezó a agitarse sospechosamente y a continuación empezaron a caer, unas tras otras, las telas de cobertura de la tienda. Eran los ayudantes de la caravana que empezaban a desmontar la única tienda en pie del campamento, sin importarles que esta todavía no estuviese vacía.

Al cabo de unos minutos muy breves al parecer de Gaara, todo el campamento estaba reducido a unos bultos que se cargaban sobre unos grandes camellos, rodeados por hombres cuyas vestimentas multicolores ondeaban con el seco viento del desierto.

El Kazekage aún se encontraba casi incapacitado para moverse, sin embargo Ino parecía ignorarlo y se afanaba en montar en su cabalgadura correspondiente. Finalmente la situación llegó al punto en el cual toda la caravana estaba dispuesta a partir mientras el pobre Gaara aun no conseguía levantarse del suelo.

-Gaara fue una alegría encontrarte por aquí, espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto, te aseguro que cuando eso pase perteneceré a la familia más rica de todo Konoha.

Esta fue la breve y alegre despedida de Ino, después de la cual la caravana inicio el largo camino de regreso.

Gaara solo escuchó parte de aquello y se quedo mirando como la caravana se perdía tras las dunas del desierto.


	6. Receta para las quemaduras del sol

Capítulo VI

**Receta para las quemaduras de sol.**

Lo siguiente que supo nuestro maltratado Kazekage fue haber despertado sobre su impecable cama, víctima de una deshidratación e insolación, tan agudas, que casi le hacen cruzar el paramo. Temari había cuidado de él solícitamente como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, de hecho en aquel momento estaba allí en su habitación, ocupada en mezclar hierbas para su piel quemada por el sol. Gaara, que aun no tenía claras las cosas ocurridas en su desafortunada salida de campo, la miraba largamente sin pensar en nada.

La joven finalmente se sentó a su lado, retirando las sabanas de algodón que cubrían el cuerpo de su hermano para aplicarle compresas frías, el muchacho se estremeció débilmente al contacto de estas.

¿Cómo pudiste terminar así? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó la rubia angustiada por el estado en que estaba su hermano.

No lo sé, creo que me quedé dormido- Mintió Gaara, determinado a negar la participación de Ino en los hechos.

Temari lo miro aún más angustiada, que ella supiera su hermano era perfectamente capaz de soportar largos periodos de tiempo en el desierto, era el mejor de la aldea en supervivencia, era imposible que se quedara dormido en lugares inconvenientes. De esto deducía que algo mas había ocurrido y que su hermano se lo ocultaba o no lo recordaba, y ambos casos resultaban graves, después de todo no cualquiera podía darse el lujo de atacar impunemente al Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara.

Mientras tanto el enjambre de ancianos que el joven mantenía en calidad de consejeros, habían decidido que una insolación no era motivo de peso para que el regente de Suna se tomara un par de días libres, en consecuencia decidieron hacerle trabajar y pagar las horas que se había tomado libre; de manera que entraron en la habitación sin previo aviso, cargados hasta mas allá de sus narices con columnas y columnas de papeles que el joven debía revisar y aprobar.

La sensible nariz de Temari percibió en aquel momento el acre olor de la desgracia, y esta no se hizo esperar cuando aquel grupo, medio cegado por su excesivo celo y disminuido en vigor y fortaleza física tropezó de manera inexplicable unos con otros y fueron a dar con su vetustos huesos sobre el pobre Kazekage, rompiendo todas y cada una de las ampollas que se habían formado sobre su pálida piel. Los culpables no tuvieron tiempo de expresar lo mucho que lamentaban el percance ya que, incluso antes de abrir la boca, se vieron expelidos por un viento huracanado de la habitación, acompañados de una lluvia de papeles destrozados, cortesía de Temari y su jutsu del elemento viento.

Fue de esta manera que la Villa de la Arena atravesó su primera crisis burocrática y como Gaara pasó tres semanas recubierto de hojas de aloe y bañado en infusión de manzanilla…


	7. El Pozo

Capítulo VII

**El pozo.**

Mientras esto ocurría en Suna, la rubia Ino y su padre habían emprendido el camino hacia Konoha, vigilando celosamente los famosísimos bulbos de la legendaria Frutisis Vaginae que los harían ricos en influyentes, desafortunadamente su mutuo entusiasmo se contagió a los miembros de la caravana.

Al caer la tarde notaron que el camino de regreso no era el mismo que habían seguido para llegar a su destino, y que al parecer eran guiados con un rumbo errante entre las dunas. Acamparon la primera noche, vigilando celosamente su botín, pero el amanecer los descubrió abandonados al desierto, sin agua, alimentos, ni animales que aligerasen su viaje. Los Yamanaka se aferraron en primer lugar a los bulbos obtenidos con tanto esfuerzo e intentaron desandar el camino por su cuenta, conscientes de los caravaneros que les vigilaban esperando a que desfallecieran en el desierto para robarles.

Al principio intentaron orientarse por las estrellas, toda una noche de observación les descubrió una infinidad de constelaciones desconocidas. La mañana no trajo nada más útil, solo un calor seco y agobiante que hería terriblemente su pieles pálidas y delicadas, además de extraer por capilaridad la poca humedad que quedaba en sus cuerpos. La estrategia en ese caso era obvia, padre e hija se enterraron cuidadosamente en la arena esperando a que la noche llegara y pudieran volver a escudriñar el cielo en búsqueda del camino de regreso a Konoha. Sin embargo no pudieron evitar un desmayo y el eventual despojo.

Ino despertó adolorida, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, desfallecida y con la sensación de haber tragado brasas ardiendo, intento abrir la boca pero descubrió que la tenía tan seca que sus labios se habían adherido uno a otro. Abrió los ojos, lo que vio frente a si fue una pared de tablas viejísimas con huecos que dejaban ver una superficie vertical arenosa, como pudo se incorporo débilmente y miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una choza desvencijada, donde todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de arena, frente a ella se encontraba un pequeño hornillo de barro, una tinaja con un tazón encima, y dos o tres ollas metálicas llenas de abolladuras, descubrió que veía todo como a través de una niebla fina que se movía débilmente pero lo atribuyó a la deshidratación y al hambre.

_-Allí debe haber agua_- fue su primer pensamiento racional.

La joven actuó en consecuencia, no lo había notado pero quienes la habían dejado en aquel lugar también habían robado su ropa y ahora vestía una ropa tosca, oscura, sucia y demasiado grande para su cuerpo, vista desde arriba parecía un escarabajo arrastrándose en el suelo. Estaba ubicada sobre un entarimado, no lo percibió hasta que cayó de el sobre un suelo arenoso como el de una playa, aún así continuo arrastrándose débilmente, descansando cada poco tiempo para evitar desmayarse. Finalmente alcanzó, exhausta, su objetivo, tuvo que descansar un momento antes de incorporarse, tomo la escudilla y observó una fina capa de arena en su fondo, retiro la tapa de la tinaja que estaba hecha con varias tablas unidas toscamente por una cuerda; miro dentro del recipiente, estaba sucia esta agua, en el fondo podía ver arena oscura, una fina película de alguna cosa flotaba en la superficie, tampoco tenía buen olor, olía a salitre a agua vieja y corrompida, sin embargo bebió… o intento hacerlo.

La deshidratación de la rubia, era en este punto, tan severa que el líquido le produjo una sensación quemante en la boca y en la garganta; no pudo tragar, el agua se derramó de su boca mojándole el cuello y el pecho, hizo dos o tres intentos más y el resultado fue el mismo. Su boca estaba tan seca que le impedía beber…

Yamanaka no se rindió, tomo otro sorbo y lo mantuvo en la boca todo el tiempo que pudo con el objetivo de que las mucosas volviesen a humedecerse, no supo cuanto tiempo repitió esta operación, ni cuánta agua derramó en el proceso, pero después de lo que le pareció una eternidad pudo beber y calmar un poco su sed. Entonces pensó en el hambre que tenía. Ahora se encontraba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la tinaja de barro, se sentía refrescada por la humedad de su ropa y por el contacto con el barro frio en su espalda.

Continuo el ejercicio de mirar; al frente estaba el lugar donde había despertado, era una especie de entarimado cubierto con tatami, con un agujero en el centro para encender fuego, sobre este había un gancho que colgaba del techo, a un lado estaba una especie de armario, en el fondo una ventana cubierta por un estrecho enrejado tejido con delgadas tiras de alguna corteza vegetal, a través de los pequeños agujeritos podía ver algo como una pared de arena; miro a su derecha y vio un armario sin puertas, en el cual al parecer habían futones y mantas, en una esquina una mesa, el hornillo y las ollas, avanzó hacía ellas, tomo la primera, estaba vacía, la segunda contenía tres papas hervidas de buen tamaño, las comió/engullo sin muchas ceremonias, a continuación giro la cabeza para ver el único lugar que no había observado, allí estaba la puerta, o sería más apropiado decir la abertura, ya que no había puerta, solo una cortina rasgada diagonalmente que dejaba ver una luz enceguecedora en el exterior.

Ino continuaba comiendo, cuando termino, descubrió aquel sonido, un sonido apagado, amortiguado, parecido al que produce una llovizna tenue sobre la hierba, asustada miro a su alrededor, estaba enteramente sola, se dio cuenta de que este sonido era continuo, llevaba oyéndolo desde que despertó en aquel lugar; trato de identificarlo con algo que hubiese oído antes y no lograba nada, además era un ruido seco, de caída libre y de fricción minúscula. Además seguía viendo todo como en una nube, como si la rodeara humo de incienso.

Se incorporo como pudo, apoyándose a la pared y miro aterrada a su alrededor, todo estaba cubierto por la arena como si aquel lugar nunca hubiese sido habitado, sin embargo ella acababa de comer allí; sintió como si tuviera una bola de hierro en el estomago, quiso gritar pero permaneció muda, observando todo a su alrededor cada vez mas fuera de sí, hasta que finalmente, como si en un instante hubiese recobrado toda su vitalidad, hecho a correr fuera, desesperada y asustada, hasta que choco con una pared de arena que se desmorono al instante, casi sepultándola bajo la arena ardiente por el mediodía, Ino se debatió para salir de aquel montón de arena y se quedo tendida en el suelo recuperando el aliento.

Fue entonces cuando vio donde estaba.

Frente a ella se reveló una cabaña derruida hecha de madera y palmas, tan añejas, que casi se confundían por su color con la superficie arenosa en la que fue construida. A su alrededor, a menos de un metro de distancia de la vivienda se alzaban paredes de arena, y arriba, muy arriba se veía un pedazo circular de cielo azul.


End file.
